


One For The Republic

by Tsukuyomimaster



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukuyomimaster/pseuds/Tsukuyomimaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig is a simple bounty hunter on break. He attends Gomorrah for some gambling, but gets an unexpected surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One For The Republic

“I’d like two hundred chips, please.” Craig stated as he push the equal amount of caps towards the cashier. Craig just offed another Fiend that the NCR wanted dead, and wanted to spend some time at the tables at Gomorrah.  
“Here you are, sir. Have a nice time, and best of luck to you,” said the cashier in a flat voice as he shoved Craig the chips.  
“Thanks,” responded Craig as he took the ships and turned around towards the tables. Craig always did enjoy Gomorrah. It just had that aura to it, as if it belonged in sin city. The girls weren’t half bad either, especially the new dancer, Maxine.  
Craig sat at a Blackjack table just as a round was about to begin. He placed 50 chips down as his bet, and was dealt his cards. The cards were a Queen of Spades, and a King of Hearts.  
“Stay,” Craig told the dealer as the other two players were dealt more cards, both going over 21.  
“Congrats, sir,” congratulated the dealer as Craig was given his payout for winning. That’s when a new body sat down next to Craig. A woman in nice gambler outfit, but she looked familiar. After a few moments of thought it dawned on him. It was the receptionist from the NCR Embassy, Liza O’Malley.  
“Howdy,” greeted Craig to the new participant.  
“Hey,” she responded. “How are you doing?”  
“Just won 50 chips, so not too bad,” Craig answered, “how about you?”  
“Hoping to win big, but it seems you beat me to it,” she joked as she let out a soft laugh.  
“I’m just getting started,” Craig boasted as he let out a laugh himself. “How about a drink?” he asked.  
“I could always go for drink,” she responded in excitement.  
Craig and Liza continued to talk and drink constantly as they gambled. After about twenty minutes of talking Craig was up to four hundred chips and Liza was starting to look a little flushed.  
“Why don’t you bet it all?” asked Liza. “You seem to be doing well enough.”  
“What!?” exclaimed Craig, the look of shock present on his face from the outrageous question from the receptionist. He tried to say more, but he couldn’t find any words to speak.  
“He’s going to bet it all!” shouts Liza as she pushed all of Craig’s chips forward. The dealer got an evil grin on his face, finding it to be an easy win for him.  
“Ok,” the dealer says as he begins to deal the cards.  
“Wait! No!” shouted Craig in an attempt to voice his displeasure to the unwanted bet, but it was too late.  
The first card was a Queen of hearts. Craig had a look of fear on his face, as the dealer tossed down the second card.  
An Ace of Hearts was laying there. Craig’s jaw dropped as he saw what lady luck had given him. An Ace laid there on top of his Queen. He looked at the dealer who had the same look of astonishment on his face.  
“Twenty-One!” exclaimed Liza, loud enough for everyone in the casino to hear. She grabbed hold of Craig on the shoulders, shaking him in excitement.  
Craig just couldn’t believe it. This woman more than doubled his money. Four hundred caps for winning, and a 50% bonus for being dealt a 21.  
“I know a good way to spend some of that money,” whispered Liza into Craig’s ear as she reached and lightly grabbed his crotch. “Rent us a room and we’ll have some fun,” she continued to whisper in a seductive voice.  
Craig’s eyes grew wide. Was this woman offering what he thought she was? “You’re drunk!” he quietly shouted in a whisper to her. “I will not take advantage to you!”  
Liza burst out in laughter. “You think I’m drunk?” she asked wiping a tear from her eye. “No, I’m not drunk,” she stated. “Twenty minutes of drinking watered down beer is not going to get me drunk. Hell, I have to have a shot of Vodka just to keep from going crazy at that damn desk every day,” she informed.  
Craig thought for a few moments before asking, “Are you sure?”  
“Of course, darling,” she answered. “Now, are you going to take me up on my offer or not?”  
“Sure,” he responded grabbing his bountiful amount of chips and setting off for the Gomorrah front desk to get a room key with the lustful woman in tow.  
When they arrived at the room Liza grabbed Craig and pulled him into a long kiss. Craig twist the door handle and opened it, still in the kiss, and kicked it closed as they entered. They continued to kiss and walk until they bumped into the beds edge.  
Craig unzipped the back of Liza’s dress and pulled it over her head and off. Liza pushed Craig onto the bed, and unhooked her bra, revealing her large, firm breasts.  
“Like what you see?” giggled Liza as she gave her breasts a quick shake.  
“I sure do,” confirmed Craig as he stared at her breasts. Liza giggled again as she pulled her underwear down to her ankles and stepped out of them, showing all. Her skin was a milky white tone to it, and seemed to glow in the dim light.  
Craig sat up and took off his shirt, followed by his pants. Liza smiled as she got on her knees and pulled off Craig’s boxers, allowing his already erect member to be set free. Her eyes grew wide when she beheld its size.  
“Wow!” she exclaimed in surprise, grabbing hold of it softly. “You’re pretty well hung!”  
“I’ve been told so,” Craig agreed as he let out a chuckle. Liza smirked as she began to stroke Craig’s lengthy cock. She began to lick lightly at the underside of his considerable length, resulting in a quiet moan from Craig.  
Liza wrapped her lips around a portion of Craig’s length, slightly bobbing her head as she swirled his tongue around the head of his cock. The new feeling causing Craig to bite his lip softly as his dick received pleasure from the tongue of a woman he barely knew. Liza continuously bobbed her head slightly, and with each consecutive bob she went a little further down his length until after a couple minutes she was taking the entire dick into her mouth, even to the point the head of Craig’s cock was hitting the back of her throat.  
“I’m going to…” Craig tried to warn Liza of his fast approaching orgasm, but Liza did not care. She simply smiled for a moment before she picked up speed as she moved her head down Craig’s twitching length. Craig couldn’t hold it in any longer as he grabbed hold of Liza’s head and forced it down, his cock slamming into the back of her throat. Craig’s cum shooting out in ropes until there was no room in Liza’s mouth, before releasing her head.  
Liza began to cough somewhat violently, the white substance pouring out of her mouth creating a small puddle of jizz on the ground. “Sorry,” Craig apologized. “I went a little bit over the top, huh?”  
“A little bit?” Liza laughed as she wiped away what was left of the substance off of her lips. Craig just gave a nervous smile. “Now it’s my turn,” Liza sneered as she pushed Craig onto his back, his cock still very much erect. Liza moved her hips above Craig’s and lightly grabbed his cock, aligning it with her moist lips before slamming herself down onto the hard rod.  
“Damn!” Craig grunted as his cock penetrated the beautiful woman on top of him. “That feels great!” he stated.  
“Isn’t that the truth,” Liza agreed as she panted from pleasure. Craig began to buck his hips as Liza rode his cock. Liza herself bouncing herself up and down, having her cunny wrap itself around the man’s cock, her white breasts bouncing with her. Craig reached up and grabbed hold of the soft flesh.  
Craig and Liza continued to buck and bounce causing the springs in the mattress to squeak loudly to the point people in the hallway could hear the moans and squeaking through the walls and door. Some of the passerby’s were giggling, others cheering them on. Craig and Liza paid no attention to the cheers and laughter from the other side of the door. They were lost in ecstasy, the feeling of fucking each other giving them too much pleasure to care about the world outside the room.  
After about twenty minutes of mindless fucking and springs squeaking, they were starting to reach their limits. “Almost there!” Liza announced to Craig as she continued to bounce.  
“Same!” Craig responded, confirming his own climax approaching. Craig gives a few more hard thrusts before giving the final thrust that rocketed ropes of cum out of his cock and into the moist cunny of his sexual partner. The new presence of cum in Liza sent her overboard and made her own climax arrive.  
Liza rolled off of Craig and laid there next to her partner, a waterfall of Craig’s seed pouring out of her. “I can’t remember the last time I had that much fun,” Liza stated. Craig just smiled, taking it as a compliment. They basked in the afterglow for a few before Liza got up and started to get dressed. “I have work tomorrow, so I have to go,” she explained as she buckled her bra back up. “You understand, right?”  
“Of course,” Craig confirmed as he nodded. Liza smiled as she finished slipping on her dress, and walking towards the door. She looked at Craig and gave him a quick wink before walking out. Craig sat there completely nude. He let out a sigh and began to dress himself as he thought of the recent events of that evening. He finished getting dressed and walked out of the room. He smiled as he thought about visiting her at the embassy in a few days, but first, he has to inform the front desk of the mess that required cleaning up.


End file.
